Currently, fuel injectors are molded in several lengths, and multiple electrical plug designs are required. For each injector length, for example, there may be as many as five different connector or plug designs. Each different plug design requires re-molding of the entire injector assembly, to incorporate the various plug designs. This not only costs excess dollars in extra molding tools, but also in electrical contact tooling.
Furthermore, each different plug design must be assembled and tested individually, requiring much changeover time being spent in both assembly and test areas of production. The multitude of connector or plug designs results in a statistical exercise of great magnitude, to properly assemble and test each separate design.
It is seen then that there exists a need for a standardized molded fuel injector geometry which comprises a standard post electrical plug assembly, capable of receiving multiple lengths and designs of plugs, which can be installed after assembly and testing of the standard fuel injector.